


At Water's Edge

by Darkangelpuppet



Series: Interdimensional Affairs [2]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Peeping, Plants, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: Beast is stalking his future prey Wirt and Greg in the Unknown and stumbles upon a very interesting Scene.Takes place in that one scene in Over the Garden Wall Distillatoria if you read it you know which one.
Relationships: The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Series: Interdimensional Affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362787
Kudos: 56





	At Water's Edge

The Beast never liked Humans for many reasons but his was a lonely existence.

Even with all the souls that burned in the lantern and became a part of him.

He was lonely and one of the only people he could talk to was his lantern bearer.

After all who would willingly spend time with a being that needed to sacrifice others for his weekly survival.

People were afraid and disgusted by him. That's why he invented the Lanternbearer role. 

His current Lanternbearer the Woodsman was a grumpy old man he tricked by convincing him that it was his daughter's soul in the lantern.

The man barely talked to him but it was better than nothing.

Then two new lost souls entered the Unknown wandering aimlessly looking for a way home unaware where they actually are.

There was Gregory the younger of the siblings hyperactive and always getting into trouble.

Then theres Walter, he was ...interesting.

The Beast didn't know why he liked watching him more than Gregory.

They were his future victims nothing more...but the young teen was ...more suitable as his new lantern bearer.

He was pretty, intelligent, obedient, and young...unlike the stubborn old man.

The more he watched the more he felt drawn to this boy...like an invisible connection.

But this...What the young Pilgrim was doing was ...indecent.

It's like he was taunting him without even being aware of it.

The boy was a tease.

It made him wonder if he was doing this on purpose?

Surely he must know of the possibility that he could watch him ...after all he is in his territory.

Maybe the boy was too innocent and naive to realize ...what he was doing to the creature stalking him...

or maybe he was simply not aware that he is being followed and watched.

First, there was the Dress...that he then ripped to walk around in women's underwear and a dress top...bloomers and stockings fit nicely around his body.

...and now there's ...this.

The boy was currently stripping off his clothes since they gotten dirty due to falling into a pitcher plant.

He seriously was going to take a bath outside in public in the middle of the forest.

The boy was slowly washing the plant liquids....plant juices...the Beast cursed under his breath.

It was not that he wanted to think dirty but he could still feel his antlers blooming little flowers as he stared at the now naked boy.

The plant's liquid was traveling from the boy's back right over the boy's posterior. 

The Beast found himself oogling at the boy's exposed vulnerable flesh like he was a piece of meat.

The boy turned around as he was going to grab his shirt to wash it in the stream of the lake.

The Beast caught sight of the boy's privates and he could feel his own hand slowly traveling to his own.

The Creature enjoyed the sight of the boy's body from his front to his back. 

He tried not to groan as he pleasured himself not wanting the boy to know he was there.

That would be...unfortunate ...what was more unfortunate was the Bird interrupting

"Wirt are you ready to...OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!".

He wanted to hiss at the cursed Girl as Wirt was now covering himself with his cape.

"It's okay just ...give me a minute...This plant stuff's hard to get out..." the boy replied embarrassed.

"Sure later" Beatrice answered flying back to Greg.

The Beast cursed at her for ruining the show as Wirt now hurried getting dressed. 

The boy will be his. 

If he wants to or not.


End file.
